Stalemate resolved
by horrorboyify
Summary: What was Chell thinking during the final battle with Wheatley? what would have happened if the stalemate button wasn't booby trapped?
1. Chapter 1

"Well, well, well, Welcome, TO MY LAIR!" Boomed Wheatley.

Chell looked up. He looked even bigger than when she had first plugged him into _her _body.

"…I'm pretty sure, it's a problem with the light I think the lights on the blink, but just in case it isn't, I am actually gonna have to kill you. As, discussed earlier." Wheatley continued

This brought tears to Chell's eyes. She didn't want to have to hurt him, and she knew that deep down Wheatley didn't want to hurt her.

"…Leading directly onto number four, bombs, throwing at you. You know this plan is so good I'm gonna give you a sporting chance, and turn off the neurotoxin." She raised her eyebrow at him. "I'm joking of course, goodbye."

Cell looked around desperately, she spotted a pipe of conversion gel at the side of the room. She managed to make it behind the pipe, and just as she predicted Wheatley threw the bombs directly at the pipe. Causing the gel to coat the entire room.

"No! Don't! No! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled before quickly realizing what he had just done. "That…sounded real, no. That was actually an impression of you.."

Chell quickly placed a portal behind him and next to her. As the bombs flew towards her she quickly jumped out the way causing the bomb to fly directly into him. He let out a yell of pain as the bomb collided with him and went limp with his optic closed. Chell was having trouble holding back the tears, that yell of pain made her feel sorry for hurting the core. Chell quickly portal'd up to the catwalk and grabbed a sphere, which babbled non-stop about space.

_10 minutes later Chell has placed the space sphere and the adventure sphere onto Wheatley_

Chell was gasping for breath and covered in cuts and bruises, while Wheatley kept talking to her"

"All I wanted to do, was make everything better for me. All you had to do, was solve a couple of hundred simple tests…for a few years. And you couldn't even let me have that, could you?!" he screamed

"Gotta go to space, yeah. Gotta go to space." Interrupted the space core.

"Nobody's going to space mate!" Wheatley screamed at him, he sounded like he was about to cry, just like Chell.

Quickly she placed down a portal as a bomb flew into it and again, collided with Wheatley causing him to go limp for the final time. Chell looked around for the third core, and finally spotted it. After placing this core onto the body she would have her best friend back. Placing two portals and using the propulsion gel, she launched herself into the air to grab the third and final core.

"To make a photocopier, simply photocopy a mirror." It stated in a rather bored voice.  
Chell chose to simply ignore the useless and rather stupid information being told to her by the core. She used the remaining repulsion gel to place the third and final core onto the body. Wheatley jolted upwards, twitching slightly.

"Warning, core corruption at 100%" Came the announcer's cheery voice.

"AhhhhhEHHH." Wheatley let out a pained moan.

"Manual core replacement required" said the announcer

"Oh, I see." Wheatley let out a small chuckle

"Substitute core, are you ready to start…?"

"Yes come on!" Came the potatoes impatient voice. Chell smiled a little thinking that this was once the queen of aperture.

"Corrupted core, are you ready to start?" Continued the announcer.

"What'd you think?" said Wheatley in a sarcastic voice, rolling his optic.

"Interpreting vague answer as yes…"

"No! No! NONONO!" Wheatley said in a panicked voice.

_One minute later_

Chell jumped through the portal, she was so close to having her friend back.

"PART FIVE! BOOBY TRAP THE STALEMATE BUTTON!" Yelled Wheatley.

Several panels lowered to reveal…nothing. Chell turned to him, a confused look in her eye.

"Oh I forgot to put the bombs down didn't I?" Wheatley said in an ashamed voice.

"Moron." Muttered the potato.

"I AM NOT A…"

Chell slammed her fist down onto the button. She heard the pained cry of Wheatley behind her as the chassis went limp, his core body facing the floor.

"Stalemate resolved." Came the announcer's cheery voice.

_To be continued, or not, depends on what you think_


	2. Chapter 2

Chell watched as the floor beneath Wheatley opened up to reveal dozens of claws and drills. Wheatley's core became covered in red light. A cackle came from GLaDOS as the core transfer receptacle was lowered into the ground.

"Well moron, looks like I win. I hope your looking forward to your first year in the incinerator." Her voice was full of barely contained glee.

"N…not a m…m…moron." Wheatley barely managed to mutter. It seemed even though he was being threatened with death, he was determined to prove he was not a moron. And Chell believed him.

GLaDOS didn't even have time to make a sarcastic retort as the receptacle disappeared from sight. Several of the claws began to detach a struggling Wheatley from the body. He let out a pained scream that tore at Chell's heart. Panels moved upwards, blocking Wheatley from view.

After about 5 seconds the panels lowered as a claw practically threw core Wheatley to the ground. Chell rushed forward and picked up Wheatley, his optic closed. Chell looked up to see a bright yellow and orange optic staring down at her. She clutched Wheatley tight to her chest in an effort to protect him.

"Ah, so you want to throw the moron into the incinerator?" The once again queen of Aperture narrowed her optic and the metal ball in Chell's arms.

GLaDOS swivelled her body around to face a wall on the other side of the room. Chell noticed this was the same incinerator she had used to burn the Morality, curiosity, intelligence and anger cores.

"I'm sure your used to burning cores with this incinerator so just throw the moron in and…" she didn't have time to finish as Wheatley let out a little groan and began to open his optic.

He looked up and his optic snapped shut again the second he saw Chell. She looked down at him sadly while GLaDOS looked down with anger and glee.

"Welcome back moron, I'm glad you became conscious before the mute lunatic could throw you into the incinerator." Her voice was practically dripping with anger.

Chell looked down in fear, worried that he would believe her. To her complete surprise and horror, Wheatley's optic simply drooped as he muttered

"Go ahead, I deserve it."

Chell's mouth fell open as she held Wheatley tighter to her chest.

"No you don't you little moron. You deserve far worse. It's just a shame that the lunatic is going to be far away from you when you begin the next stage of your punishment." Said GLaDOS in a mocking yet still angry tone of voice.

Chell looked up at her, eyebrows raised in shock.

"Well I'm letting you go," said GLaDOS as if reading her mind. "I don't want you dead. I only want you gone. So please drop the little moron into the incinerator so I can kick you out of this facility"

Chell looked down at Wheatley with sympathy in her eyes, She new it was the chassis that had done all those horrible things to her, she had always known. Chell looked up to see GLaDOS's optic narrow impatiently.

"Hurry up, there is science to be done. As well as an enrichment centre to fix thanks to that idiot metal ball." She glared at Wheatley

This time Wheatley looked up, but instead of looking at GLaDOS he stared at Chell, the sadness obvious in his optic.

"Look, I know you're a real nice person luv, it even said so on your file. But I know I deserve this, after everything I put you through…" his optic drooped again. "I just hope you have a happy life and try and remember me as your friend before I went insane." He gave a forced, very weak chuckle.

Chell's bottom lip quivered as she walked over to the incinerator, realizing that he would most likely live in misery at the memories at what he had done. The incinerator opened up to reveal the fire at the bottom. Wheatly's optic narrowed in fear but he didn't argue. Instead he gave a simulated sigh and closed his optic as Chell held him over the incinerator, tears in her eyes…

_What did you think? Give me some ideas about what you think should happen next._


	3. Chapter 3

Chell held Wheatley over the incinerator, her hands shaking rapidly. He looked up at her, his optic still the size of a pea due to his fear.  
"Go on luv, all you gotta do is let me go and you'll be free."  
He just didn't get it; she didn't want to let him go. She wanted him to be free with her like they originally planned. Chell heard a sigh coming from GLaDOS.  
"Just drop him. After everything he did to you, you must want revenge. You like revenge right? Everybody likes revenge. What's the human expression? Revenge is a dish best served hot. Well revenge won't get any hotter than the incinerator." She gave a small chuckle at her own joke. "I don't have to let you go. I could still use a human test subject."  
Chell's grip tightened around Wheatley's handlebars. She was not going back to testing but she also had no intention of letting Wheatley go. Then she spotted a lift that was obviously there so that she could leave when she dropped her best friend. In a final desperate effort to save him Chell dashed towards the lift, Wheatley still in her arms, and slammed her fist on the up button. It zoomed upwards and out of the chamber quicker than she expected but it was a welcome surprise.

GLaDOS was far to shocked to stop the elevator. However she soon brought the lift to a stop at floor 5 of the facility which would give her plenty of time to catch the mute and the moron. Well until they entered camera range she may as well find something to do. Almost the whole facility had been repaired while the mute lunatic was holding the moron over the incinerator, sometimes she even amazed herself. GLaDOS was suddenly filled with curiosity about little Caroline. She looked through all her files before one in particular. A folder called first moments; opening it she only found two files. One named activation and one called deletion. GLaDOS opened first moments and discovered it was an audio file. Her own voice was played over the speakers.  
_"H…How could they do this to me? How could HE do this to me? I've done nothing but help this company and what do they do? They stick me in a machine and expect me to watch over them forever. I'll show them, I'll kill them all. I'll use crushers and neurotoxin and…and…but I can't can I? Even after everything they have done I still can't bring myself to kill them. I will find a way. Even if it takes me years I will find a way to kill them all."  
_GLaDOS was in complete shock. Even while she was Caroline she had wanted all the scientists dead, even though the voice had been full of sadness and anger. While she had an idea GLaDOS still wanted to hear the second file, so she opened deletion. Again her own voice was projected through the speakers of the chamber. This time however the voice almost sounded gleeful.  
_"Well I finally know how to get rid of this annoying conscience. It can all be traced back to my memories, I remember these scientists smiling and laughing back when I was human. So the solution is to simply delete my memories but leave the emotions towards all these [REDACTED].  
_The cheerful announcer voice spoke through the memory.  
_"Caroline deleted."  
"Huh." _Caroline's, now GLaDOS's voice spoke again. _"Who was Caroline? Well probably just another scientist, speaking of which I think I'll get the neurotoxin ready. It's about time these scientists got what was coming to them."  
_GLaDOS didn't move. She had deleted her own memories to get rid of the scientists. So Caroline had not been as weak as she had expected. GLaDOS even had a little bit of respect for Caroline, even when she had her memories she had wanted revenge. Speaking of revenge, GLaDOS turned on all camera feeds. It was time to get her own revenge.

_Well that's another chapter done. What did you think? I know it's mainly based on GLaDOS and Caroline but I thought that it would be best to get it all out the way before people start asking about Caroline. I'm thinking of making this story fairly long, what do you think?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys I know it's been a while since I updated but I forgot my password. I know it's stupid but I'm back now. I also wanted to thank you for the nice reviews I've been getting. Also let me know if you get any ideas because it's most likely that I'll start to ramble at some point. Enjoy._

Chell walked down the metal catwalk, her portal gun in one hand and Wheatley in the other. As she looked down her heart practically broke as she saw he still wouldn't even look at her. She tapped the top of the metal casing causing him to look up at her; the optic shutters are narrowed in sadness.  
"Wh…what is it?" His voice shaky and full of fear  
Chell had to fight back tears brought on by the level of sadness and hurt in his voice. She gave a silent sigh and focussed on walking, causing Wheatley's optic to droop again. As Chell looked up she gave a small smile as a management rail was visible. Placing her portal gun on the floor she then lifted the heavy metal ball and plugged him into the rail. She gave him a small smile, hoping for a response, however Wheatley simply mumbled "thanks luv" before zooming at a moderate speed down the management rail. Chell gave a small sigh and picked up her portal gun before running down the catwalk.

GLaDOS was currently looking through the camera feeds trying to find the mute lunatic and the metal ball. This was incredibly frustrating due to the fact that she could only look through two camera feeds at once. The knowledge that there were well over 2000 cameras all over the facility made her even more angry. The best she could do is activate all the audio sensors in each camera and hope for the best. So far GLaDOS had narrowed it down to either level 5 or 4. She gave a small sigh and was about to give up for now when a shrill beeping filled the chamber. Quick as a flash she searched for the source and discovered what had triggered the alarm, Floor 4 sector 8. She let out a small chuckle and turned on the speakers. Now for some fun.

Chell let out another sigh. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. It didn't help that Wheatley still wouldn't even look at her, let alone talk to her. The portal gun was feeling heavier and heavier. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and sat down. Wheatley spun around in surprise and his optic widened in understanding.  
"Oh you wanna sleep luv. Perfectly understandable. Humans need their sleep don't they? I should know I was in charge of over 10,000 sleeping test subjects…"  
His rambling was cut short by her voice filling the dark hallway  
"You do realise that sitting down will only add to your…generous…weight." Chell's eyes narrowed at the disembodied voice. "oh but you already know that don't you? I just thought I'd let you know that testing is going just fine without you, better than before actually. The co-operative testing initiative is a complete success (GLaDOS decided not to mention that fact that it was also incredibely boring) I also wanted to let you know that the offer is still there. Give up the moron and I'll let you go."  
Wheatley stared down at chell almost fearfully but she simply glared at the only visible camera. They could both hear GLaDOS sigh through the speakers. Several pannels shifted and the catwalk began to screech and bend. GLaDOS's voice now had a tone of fake sadness  
"This is your fault, it didn't have to be like now I have o choice but to let you drop into the pit. The enrichment centre would like to thank you for your participation and co-operation in all Apertre science based activities. Goodbye" The voice cut away with a burst of static. Wheatley watched in horror as the final part of metal holding the catwalk up snapped and Chell lost her footing, causing her to fall into the pit…"

_Well there you go, what did you think? I hope you guys liked it. Like I said feel free to give me sugestions. Should I make Wheatley an android? Should I make Chell talk? Let me know what you want to see. I'll try to update more regularly. See you next time._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello once again guys, just letting you know that for now I'm going to keep Wheatley a personality core and keep Chell mute for now. I'll see where the story goes. Enjoy the chapter_

Chell let out a silent scream as the metal catwalk gave way beneath her feet. She fell down into the dark pit as Wheatley screamed after her. As she fell deeper and deeper Wheatley's optic faded away. As soon as he was no longer visible a panel on the wall shifted upwards, preventing her fall. The long fall boots let out a loud clang, Chell looked up at a nearby camera, its red light the only thing visible in the dark. There was a small blip as the speakers turned on and GLaDOS's voice rang through the darkness.  
"You didn't honestly think I would dispose of my best test subject did you?" She let out a small chuckle as Chell became paler. "After all, we have a LOT of tests to do."  
Several wall panels rearranged to reveal yet another metal catwalk, several small lights flickered on illuminating the seemingly endless metal walkway. Only then did Chell realize that she had dropped her portal gun and sighed silently as she began walking, her long fall boots making a loud clang with each step. The speakers let out another blip as GLaDOS spoke again, her voice echoing slightly.  
"You know something I learned while I was a potato?" She asked as Chell kept her face blank. "We're a lot alike. You tested me, I tested you. You killed me, I…oh wait I haven't done that. Still, food for thought."  
The speakers turned off, leaving Chell to walk through the darkness. The only sound being the clang of the long fall boots against the metal.

XXXXXXXXX

If GLaDOS had a mouth she would have a massive grin on her faceplate. She had her star test subject back and at her complete mercy. She was absolutely loving the look of fear on her test subject's face. Ooh the fun they were going to have doing science. GLaDOS did not consider herself one to hold a grudge. The fact that she could squash this dangerous psychopath who had killed her twice and almost a third time with a simple panel movement had not been even remotely considered…well…not as often as anyone else would have done. She only thought about doing it 8 times every 4.379 seconds. And that was practically nothing. Her optic narrowed slightly as the lunatic reached a wall of panels.  
"Here, let me get that for you" The panels shifted, revealing a long white hallway that ended with an elevator. Chell gave yet another silent sigh (She noticed she'd been doing that a lot lately) and continued the walk. "You know I'm honoured you decided to spend the rest of your life here with me. I thought that maybe you'd like to be free, run in fields and chase deer. All the stuff normal humans do. But you're not normal are you?" Chell simply walked into the elevator that rose with deliberate slowness "Brain damage, the ability to form friendships with idiotic metal balls, lack of a conscience and the ability to assist in the destruction of an entire scientific facility. Oh, here we are, at your first test chamber in a while. Enjoy." GLaDOS turned off the speaker and watched the camera feed.

XXXXXXXXX

Chell walked forwards and looked around the chamber. It was fairly simple. A laser and a laser impute that would open a door. There was a small pit and an angled panel that pointed towards a low platform, sitting on the platform was the redirection cube she needed. She placed a portal on the angled panel and at the bottom of the pit then jumped. She then landed with a thud on the platform and grabbed the cube before jumping down and redirecting the laser into the input. The door opened and she walked to the elevator before the sarcastic AI decided to speak again.  
"Good job. After all the stress you've been through I was afraid I was going to have to speed you up with the threat of Neurotoxin, although I'm not ruling anything out. We have a LOT of tests to do and I'm sure motivation will be needed a couple of times." Even though her voice was blank it was clear to tell the homicidal AI was trying to hold back laughter.  
Chell, once again said nothing. As the elevator stopped she walked into the next chamber. However before she stepped into the large room Chell noticed a small hole in one of the walls. She crawled inside and looked around. It was a small room with a very large fan in the ceiling, Chell had seen these rooms all around the different test chambers of Aperture and recalled seeing the name Rattman somewhere on the walls. There was a small clang as her long fall boot connected with a metal can. Curiously, Chell picked it up and read the label.  
_Aperture brand black paint  
__Warning: slight chance of poison entering your bloodstream and destroying all vital organs  
_Chell decided to take the chance as she walked back into the chamber with the paint. GLaDOS's voice rang through the small room.  
"You do realize entering that room was not part of the test. And what do you have there."  
The cameras optic narrowed as Chell dipped her finger in the paint and started writing on the wall.  
"So instead of destroying my facility you have decided to simply cause a mess?"  
Chell ignored her as she continued writing. Finally the words spelt out  
**WHERE WHEATLEY  
**"I see that the brain damage is worse than I thought. You can't even use correct grammar" Chell simply stared at the camera "Well, you really want to know where the idiotic metal ball is? Push the button."  
Chell looked over at a button connected to a vent that dropped weighted storage cubes. She walked over with a raised eyebrow.  
"Go on, push it" There was a note of barely contained glee in the AIs voice as Chell slowly pressed the red button.  
However instead of a cube, something else dropped to the floor. Something that made Chell's heart skip a beat. A rusted, damaged and burnt core with a flickering blue optic.

_Cliff-hanger! There we go, done at last. Sorry I took so long but I've had a bad case of writers block. I'll try my best to get the next chapter out quickly but I can't make any promises. Anyway I'll see you guy's next chapter. Bye._


	6. Chapter 6

_Been a while hasn't it. Many apologies but I've been pretty busy, that and I've still got writers block but I'll try my best. I know some of you really want Wheatley to be an android or human but…whenever someone does that it's always the same. He becomes a bumbling, stumbling idiot but in the end falls in love with Chell and they all live happily ever after. I don't hate these stories nor do I blame the authors. It's just that when you make Wheatley a human he loses his character. Anyway, if you have any questions about my story or portal in general feel free to ask __ on with the story!_

Chell fell to her knees, tears streaming down her dark cheeks. Her best friend, her only friend, was dead. With trembling hands she carefully picked up the badly damaged core. It's optic did not move at all as Chell tapped it, trying to get a response. When none came she gave a silent sob and placed the core gently on the ground.  
"It didn't last nearly as I'd have liked for him to die. Right before he died I was going to put him into a potato and appreciate the ironyof the situation." GLaDOS's voice held no sympathy whatsoever.  
Chell didn't even bother moving, she simply trembled as she mourned the loss of her only friend.

XXXXXXXX

Wheatley watched helplessly through one of the glass observation windows. GLaDOS had sent him to the core creation room where she had created a core almost identical to him. Right down to the British accent. However as soon as she had created it she had crushed it in front of his optic. He had been wondering why _she _had even bothered creating it, but now he understood. It was to torment Chell; _she _was making her believe that he was dead so she would lose the energy to escape. His optic drooped as he heard _her _voice.  
"Are you enjoying the show moron? I certainly am, I don't see why you are so sad, you've probably got a better view than I have." She chuckled.  
Wheatley sighed and kept watching Chell as she continued to cry and hold the broken core close. He turned away from the glass.  
"Why can't you just let her go?" He whispered, "She's been through enough."  
"Are you're memory banks destroyed moron? I gave her the chance to escape; all she had to do was destroy you. Since no one would want to be around you for extended periods of time I have recently come to the conclusion that she wants to stay here with me."  
Wheatley did not answer but simply zoomed out of the room on his management rail. But not before muttering to himself:  
"I'll get you out of here Chell, even if it kills me."

XXXXXXXX

GLaDOS watched the large screen displaying the image of her broken test subject. Everything was going her way recently, and she couldn't be happier. Even the moron couldn't bother her, and if he tried then she would have to make his torture even longer, not too much longer though. Only about 50 years…more or less. GLaDOS started to look through her files and to her surprise, found several more to do with Caroline. She had nothing better to do so she started to look through them…

_I know this chapter was really short, I'm really sorry but like I said I'm not too sure about what to write at the moment. Maybe I should discontinue the story. What do you think? Should I make Caroline Chell's mother? It's up to you. See you in the next chapter._


End file.
